Field
The present disclosure relates generally to clock-gating cells, and more particularly, to clock-gating cells with low area, low power, and low setup time.
Background
A clock-gating cell is a cell that gates a clock in order to reduce dynamic power dissipation in components that receive the clock. By gating the clock, the clock may be turned on/off. For components that receive the clock, but are being unutilized in an integrated circuit (IC), one or more clock-gating cells may be used to switch off the clock so as to avoid switching states and consuming power within the unutilized components that receive the clock in the IC. Many clock-gating cells may be used within an IC. Clock-gating cells with low area, low power, and/or low setup time are needed.